Turles
Tullece or Turles (Funimation dub) is a Saiyan warrior who bears a striking resemblance to the hero Goku but is his polar opposite and his alternate version of what if Goku didn't had a nasty bump on his head and kept his Saiyan characteristics forever, and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z movie The Tree of Might. History Past Tullece was a low-class Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. It is assumed that he escaped the Death Ball attack Freeza used to destroy Planet Vegeta because he was on a mission at the time. At one point, Tullece recruited Amond, Lakasei, Daiz, Cacao, and Rasin and formed his own private army known as the Tullece Crusher Corps. They managed to obtain the seed of the Tree of Might, a tree that produced a fruit, capable of greatly increasing the power of anyone who ate it. However this tree needed the life energy of a planet to grow. And so, Tullece and his henchmen began seeking out planets that could sustain the tree. ''The Tree of Might'' Tullece eventually found his way to Earth where he planted the seed of the Tree of Might, after scanning the planet. From that point, he watched as his men battled the Z Warriors. However, Tullece finally showed himself after Son Gohan defeated one of his men by himself. He realized that he was in the presence of Son Goku's son and met with the boy. Gohan was shocked by Tullece's almost identical appearance to his father and the Saiyan warrior offered him a place amongst his fighters. Gohan refused the offer and Piccolo appeared in order to help him, though Tullece beat him easily. The Saiyan realized that Gohan's tail had grown back and forced the boy to look at an energy ball of Blutz Waves he created, causing him to become an Oozaru ape. Gohan went on a rampage and almost killed his father, but upon seeing his dragon friend, Hire Dragon, he began to play with him. However Tullece attacked Hire Dragon and apparently killed him, which led to Gohan attacking him. The Saiyan was surprised when Gohan was able to demonstrate some level of control and attack only Tullece. He was still able to fight Gohan and would have killed him, if Goku had not cut off his tail before Tullece was able to hit him with his final attack. After swearing vengeance on the Saiyan for harming his son, Goku then fought all of Tullece's men, while he watched from the sidelines. Howe verPiccolo attempted to attack him, only for Tullece to take his Makankosappo with ease and finish him with one blast. Meanwhile, Goku finished each of Tullece's henchmen with one strike, using his Kaio-ken technique and his power continued to rise. Tullece realized he may have underestimated Goku and managed to eat one of the Tree of Might's fruit, which dramatically increased his power. Even a Kaio-Ken at 10 times its usual strength and a Genki Dama formed from what remained of the planet's energy was unable to stop Tullece. Goku then formed a Genki Dama from the energy within the Tree of Might, which he used to destroy both Tullece and the tree. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' After the Z Fighters set out to stop Dr. Raichi, phantom versions of Tullece, Cooler, Lord Slug and Freeza appeared before them. Tullece wood fight with gohan gives the boy a beating North Kaio revealed that they were undead and they would come back again and again until they were killed the same way they had been before. The phantom Tullece was eventually defeated by Gohan. Powers and Abilities Tullece has superhuman abilities, as well as the ability to manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blast attacks, abilities that many characters throughout the Dragon Ball series possess. Being a Saiyan, Turles is able to transform into a Great Ape when he takes in Blutz Waves from the moon and gains more power when he is injured. Personality Tullece represents what Son Goku would have become if he had not knocked his head on the bottom of the cliff when he was an infant. Like all Saiyans, he is merciless, sadistic, brutal, prideful and self-assured. His sadism is expressed when he repeatedly blasts Goku while he pins him to the ground and laughs, and when he laughs while watching Oozaru Gohan attack Goku. Videogame appearance Japanese Games Tullece appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game known as Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. However, in an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Tullece is much stronger then gohan is and easily ends up killing Gohan instead. ''DBZ'' Games He made his first appearance as a playable character in games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation. His Oozaru ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind. He makes his second appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and later returns in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Gallery Gohan_v_turles_2.png Gohan_v_turles_4.png Gohan_v_turles_5.png Gohan_v_turles_6.png|Tullece blocks Gohan's kick Team_gohst_fighters.png Z_fighters_vs_gohsts4.png 527px-Fireza_turles.png|Tullece with Lord Slug, Cooler, and Freeza turles gohan slug piccolo.png 572px-Ssj_gohan_hits_turles2.png|Gohan punches Tullece in the face Ssj_gohan_turles_l4.png ssj teen gohan 39.png Ssj_teen_gohan_26.png gohan turles e.png|Tullece kicks Gohan. Turles_hits_gohan_neck_2.png|Tullece hits Gohan in back neck Turless.png|Tullece Turles gohan 83.png|gohan defeated by Tullece Trivia *Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball Z, stated that Tullece's similar appearance to Goku was not a coincidence. Tullece was designed to be an alternate version of Goku, how he would have turned out if he had not lost all his memories of being a Saiyan because of a bump on the head he received as a child. However Tullece's story has varied from dub to dub. An example is in the French dub, where he is actually Goku's twin brother. *Tullece has special pre-battle dialogue with both Vegeta and King Vegeta in the video games, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'' and teen Gohan in ''Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2 Vegeta says that Tullece's face is utterly disgusting, to which Tullece responds by saying that this brings back memories. When he wins, Tullece mockingly calls Vegeta the "Princess of Saiyans." When facing Gohan, he asks if he wants to join him now and when facing Super Saiyan Gohan, he asks if he dyed his hair. When he wins, Tullece calls Gohan the brat of all Saiyans. *Tullece voice actor in the Original Japanese version was Masako Nozawa (who also voiced Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock in the Original Japanese version), Ted Cole in the Ocean English Dub, Chris Patton in the Funimation English Dub, Mario Castañeda in the Latin American Dub, and Luca Sandri in the Italian Dub. *Tullece's name is a pun on "lettuce". Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Lycanthropes Category:Outright Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Warlords Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Big Bads Category:Primates Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero